Oblivious
by Smackalicious
Summary: Despite how smart they are, Evan and Divya are completely oblivious when it comes to each other. Post-The Hankover. Divyan. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Oblivious  
>Pairing: EvanDivya  
>Rating: K+ (for now)<br>Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst  
>Cat: Het<br>Spoilers: Post-The Hankover.  
>Warnings: None.<br>Summary: Despite how smart they are, Evan and Divya are completely oblivious when it comes to each other.  
>Author's Note: Okay, I knew I had to write SOMETHING when I saw The Hankover (and honestly, I need to write something for In Vino Veritas, too, because that episode was amazing for the Divyan), and I've been convinced to start posting. I only have three chapters written at the moment, but hopefully the new season will spur me to write more! I started this right after The Hankover first aired, so nothing after that point exists in this fic. Curious to hear what people think! My first fic for this fandom, so especially interested in hearing what people think because of that. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Evan stood watching the now blank screen before him, attempting to process what he had just seen. He was so sure . . .<p>

When he finally tore his eyes off the screen, he found his gaze automatically following where Divya had wandered, and found her with her phone out and staring at it with a smile. He gave a bittersweet smile. Not everything he had done had been -

"Evan."

He blinked, withdrawing from his thoughts and looking to Divya, who was looking at him with a questioning look on her face. "Yes?" he said, knowing she probably wasn't going to appreciate that response, but not really knowing what else to say.

Divya's expression turned incredulous and she began walking back to him. "_Yes?_ Is that all you have to say?" She stopped a few feet away from him. "Evan, _what_ were you doing with that video?"

"Well, technically I believe you'll find it was a DVD presentation . . ."

"Enough!" Divya closed the space between them, poking Evan in the chest when she reached him. "Why can't you stay out of my personal life? Or are you just this invasive of everyone's space?"

Evan threw his hands up in exasperation and then pointed a finger at Divya as he countered her question. "Oh, so now I'm 'invasive,' to use your fancy word? Call me crazy, but I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?" Divya spat, her eyes blazing with anger. "A fiancé who loves and cares about me? God forbid I actually be happy!"

Evan barked out a laugh at that and shook his head in disbelief. "That's rich, coming from you." His smile disappeared. "You're not happy with Raj. You don't want to marry him. You're telling yourself and everyone around you that this is what you want, but you can't fool me. I know what you _really _want -"

A sharp slap interrupted Evan's rant and he raised his hand to his stinging cheek and then looked back to Divya, who was staring at him with a mixture of anger and surprise at her own actions, her cheeks flushed. His lips turned up on one side into a smirk and Divya's eyes narrowed and she let out a huff, then turned to stomp out of the guest house.

Evan watched as she left, his fingers still caressing where she had slapped him. "Feisty," he muttered to himself, and sat down at the counter, picking up Dieter's note and reading it again. "Man, you'd think being a fancy butler and all, the guy would have better handwriting."

The sound of footsteps caused him to look up and he saw Hank enter the room, a concerned look on his face. "Hey, everything okay down here? I thought I heard yelling."

Evan nodded, swiveling to face his older brother. "Yeah, yeah, there was some yelling. Even a bit of slapping." He smirked again at the thought.

Hank groaned. "Ev, don't tell me -"

"Whoa, whoa, Henry," Evan interrupted, holding up his hands. "I would never hit a woman. Especially not one as scary as Divya."

Hank's eyes widened and he couldn't keep the amusement from his voice as he figured out what had happened. "Divya slapped you? And you're happy about that?"

Evan shrugged. "She was . . . overwhelmed. It happens a lot with ladies around me." He stroked his cheek again.

Hank rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sure that's it." He studied Evan for a few moments then and finally said, "Why do you care so much?"

Evan puffed out his chest as he responded. "I've been known to be a bit of a Ghandi-type figure, it's true. Though taller and much better looking, no offense to the Ghand."

"The Ghand?" Hank repeated incredulously before mouthing, 'Wow,' and continuing. "No, Ev, I'm not awarding you Humanitarian of the Year over here. You know what I'm talking about."

"Hmm, I believe you'll have to elaborate a bit more on that, Henry," Evan said, checking out his reflection on the back of his phone.

"Divya," Hank said quietly, waiting to gauge Evan's response.

Evan didn't look up from his phone. "What about her?" He made a pouty face at the phone.

Hank scowled, muttering, "Give me that," before yanking the phone from Evan's grip, garnering a glare from the younger Lawson brother. He gave him a pointed look in return. "You won't leave this Raj thing alone. Why?"

Evan shrugged and looked away. "I'm worried about the future of HankMed. Our clients are well-acquainted with the three of us, and losing one-third of our business could, well, lose us one-third of our business. These Hamptons folk won't like having to entrust their medical issues to another PA."

"Yeah, that's not it," Hank said, and Evan slowly turned to face him.

"What do you want me to say? That all this is because I'm in love with her and want her to be with me instead of the man she's being forced to marry?" All kidding was gone from Evan's expression now as he stared down his brother. "I'm not in love with her, Hank."

Hank nodded slowly. "Okay, I believe that," he finally said, and it wasn't a ploy to break down Evan's defenses - he really did believe him. He paused a moment, then said, "But you could be someday."

Evan gave Hank a look like he had just told him he'd bought his medical license off Wikipedia. "What kind of dream world are you living in, Henry?"

"Please stop calling me that," Hank interrupted briefly, and Evan ignored his request as he continued.

"Divya _hates _me," he said, then paused and amended, "Well, maybe not _hates_, but severely dislikes. There is no way she would ever be -"

"Evan," Hank interrupted again. "I wasn't talking about Divya's feelings for you. I was talking about your feelings for her." He looked out on the disaster area that was the courtyard and smiled at what he saw. "And I think you're wrong about her."

Evan narrowed his eyes at Hank. "What do you mean?"

Hank pointed out the window, at where Divya was sitting on a low stone wall, swinging her feet back and forth and looking out on the trashed lawn, her eyes bright and unfocused.

"Oh, God, I made her cry," Evan muttered, and stepped forward to go out to talk to her, but was held back by Hank. He turned to him. "What? I'm not just gonna let her sit out there and cry. She's probably waiting for me to come apologize."

Hank smiled at him. "Evan, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were gaining a conscience."

"Had that line used on me already, Henry," Evan said, looking out at Divya again. "By her, actually."

"Gee, that's a shock," Hank said, and clapped Evan on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He started walking to the door, as Evan protested behind him.

"You? Why not me? I'm the one she's mad at."

"Precisely," Hank said, pausing at the door to point at Evan. "Stay here. I'll handle this." He opened the door and walked out, leaving Evan to stare after him.

Hank walked casually across the lawn to where Divya sat and cleared his throat, causing her to jump slightly and look up at him. "Hank, hi."

Hank gave her a soft smile. "Can I sit down?"

"Oh, yes, of course," she said, clearly flustered. She motioned to the space next to her. "It is your wall, after all."

"Well," Hank said, hoisting himself up next to her, "technically it's Boris' wall."

Divya rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now you're starting to sound like . . ." She trailed off as she realized what she almost said and composed herself, sitting up straighter. "What is it you would like?"

"I heard about what happened in there," he said, then held up a finger as he corrected himself. "Actually, I _heard_ what happened." He grinned as Divya covered her eyes with a hand.

"Oh, God, I am so sorry, Hank," she groaned, her cheeks darkening in embarrassment again. "I never intended for things to get so . . . loud."

"Yeah, Evan has that effect on people," Hank said, watching for Divya's reaction when he said his brother's name. She stiffened slightly, and set her lips in a line. Hank leaned in closer to her. "Divya, what's going on?"

She gave him a look of confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hank."

Hank gave her a serious look. "Do you love Raj?"

Divya made a noise of disbelief that he would even ask such a question and said, "Of course I do! We've known each other for years and -"

"A year ago you were ready to call off the wedding because you weren't in love with Raj," Hank interrupted her. "And I think you still aren't."

Divya was quiet and still for a few moments, then slowly nodded and looked up at Hank, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Please don't tell him," she said, then allowed the first tear to fall, as Hank held out his arms for her to fall into.

Inside the guest house, Evan had been watching the exchange, and as soon as he saw Hank's arms wrap around Divya, the words, "Oh, crap," spilled from his mouth and he ran out of the house and up to the pair, skidding to a halt in front of them and dropping to his knees, causing them to part from each other with surprised looks.

"Evan, what are you doing?" Hank hissed, but Evan waved his question away, focusing his attention on Divya.

"Divs, I am so sorry," he started, ignoring the incredulous look she sent his way. "I honestly never meant to make you cry. I know I'm kind of a jerk sometimes, and I really shouldn't have asked for that DVD from Dieter, but he brought it up and it was just so tempting, and I thought Raj was getting his Bollywood freak on with Karma, but I really should have known better, because he'd have to be a freaking idiot to want someone else when he has you." He stopped rambling then, catching his breath, and noticed she wasn't saying anything. "Okay, I know that was a lot to take in, but -"

Divya stared at him in shock, then narrowed her eyes and said, "You are a complete knucklehead," before standing up and stalking away again, causing Evan to sigh and drop his head in defeat. When he looked up, Hank was giving him a dirty look.

He set his jaw and returned the glare. "Don't even start with me, Henry."

"I told you I would take care of it!" Hank said, looking over Evan's head to where Divya was standing in the driveway, talking on the phone with someone. He shook his head and looked back to Evan, who was looking like his favorite dog just died - or like someone had given him a Porsche only to take it away the next day. Hank sighed. "It wasn't about you."

Evan perked up. "What'd she say? She doesn't want to get married, does she? She just doesn't want to hurt Raj because they've been friends since their parents were wearing bell bottoms - okay, so I really can't imagine Mr. Katdare wearing bell bottoms, but you know what I mean . . ."

"Evan!" Hank interrupted, and Evan looked up to find him smiling down at him. "I can't tell you what she said."

Evan reached out and shook Hank. "She doesn't need to know, Hank! You can tell me. It's not like she's one of your patients or something."

"I can't, Evan. What Divya told me, she told me in confidentiality. She's not my patient, but she is a co-worker." He paused and really looked at Evan. "And she's a friend. I can't break her trust like that."

Evan nodded. "You're right. You're right." He clapped Hank on the thighs and pushed himself to his feet, using one of his hands to shield his eyes from the bright afternoon sun. "I'll just have to find out for myself." He started off toward the driveway, leaving Hank to call his name behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Ambivalent about it? Ha. Whatever the case, let me know. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"No, Mummy, everything is fine," Divya was saying as Evan approached her from behind. She turned in a half-circle as she spoke, only noticing him once she had turned and jumping slightly at his sudden presence. "Mummy, I have to go. Yes, yes, the tea was fine. Yes, Jill enjoyed herself." She rolled her eyes as she spoke, causing Evan to smirk to himself. Divya caught sight of his smirking and scowled, turning away from him again. "Alright, goodbye, Mummy." She hung up the phone, shaking her head, then let out a sigh as she remembered Evan's presence.

"So, I know you think I'm a big knucklehead, but I really am sorry," Evan said, rocking back and forth on his feet and waiting for her to turn around to face him.

When she did, he braced himself for another glare, but found her not looking angry at all. She looked . . . sad. "I know you are, Evan," she said, her voice soft. "You are a good person, even if your intentions are completely misguided."

"Hey!" Evan protested, and Divya let out a soft laugh. He smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "So, um . . . What were you and Hank talking about?"

Immediately, Divya's expression turned to annoyance, as she turned away from Evan again, crossing her arms over her chest. "It wasn't about you, I will tell you that."

"Yeah, Hank told me that," Evan responded, then winced as he realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say at that moment.

Divya spun to face him, her eyes wide in panic. "Hank _told _you what we talked about?" she asked, her face burning again.

Evan's eyes widened and he waved his hands in an attempt to explain. "No. Noooo. I . . ." He paused, not knowing if he should admit he tried to force their conversation out of Hank, then deciding the truth was the best route to go at this point - she was already mad at him, so he may as well go all out. "I tried to get him to tell me." Divya's mouth fell open in disgust, and he continued. "But you know Hank. He's a good guy, and all moral and stuff, so he didn't say anything." Divya closed her mouth again and tried to look mad, but failed. "He said you're a friend, and he didn't want to break your trust."

Divya looked at Evan for another moment, then quickly averted her eyes, looking down at the ground between their feet. "Yes, well, that does indeed sound like Hank," she said after a moment, then fell silent again.

The silence grew and Evan finally cleared his throat and spoke. "Wow. This is incredibly awkward. I feel like I should be talking right now, because I'm always talking, and you're usually arguing with me, or calling me some kind of what I'm sure you think is _charming_, but in reality is quite offensive, name of some sort, but you do have that British accent, which is quite hot -"

"God, do you ever stop talking?" Divya muttered, a hand on her forehead as she shook her head.

Evan clapped his hands together, then held them out to her. "Aw, see, there we go. Just like old times."

Divya removed her hand from her face and raised her head to look at him, a look of utter disbelief on her face. "I do not understand you in the slightest, Evan R. Lawson."

Evan nodded. "Nor do I understand you, Divya Katdare." Divya made as if to push past him, but Evan placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "You don't love him, do you?"

Divya's mouth fell open again before she regained her composure and said coolly, "My relationship with my fiancé is not something you should concern yourself with." He gave her a look and she continued. "Though I know you will, because you're Evan and that's what you do." He smiled at her and she groaned to herself.

"Come on, Divs," Evan said, making his voice as smooth as he could muster, which was quite a bit, considering it was Evan. "You know you want to tell me. You can't resist me."

Divya found herself unconsciously smiling at that, but as she realized her reaction to his words, her smile fell and her eyes widened. She glanced up at Evan, finding him with a concerned look on his face, and said, "I have to go."

"You okay, Divsy?" Evan asked, and Divya tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped at the nickname.

She stared at him for another moment, then said, "No, I'm not okay," and pushed past him to run back to the guest house, passing a confused Hank on the way.

Evan watched her run away, flabbergasted, as Hank walked up to him, looking back at Divya as he approached his brother. As soon as Evan saw Hank, he held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't do _anything_, Hank. I swear. I was just talking and suddenly she said she had to go. No explanation." He looked back toward the guest house, trying to spot Divya inside.

"Well, it was likely something you said, Ev," Hank responded, watching his brother's reaction to Divya's departure. "Listen, I know you don't exactly want her to get married to Raj, but -"

"Henry, I didn't say _anything_," Evan repeated, turning back to his big brother. He appeared to be genuinely baffled. "I just made some joke about her not being able to resist me, she smiled and then it was like she realized she left the baby in the bath water or something and she ran off." Hank made a face at the strange analogy as Evan continued to ponder Divya's hasty exit. "I just don't know why she would run off like that."

A slow smile grew over Hank's face. "I think I do," he said, clapping Evan on the shoulder.

Evan whipped his head toward his brother. "Wait, you do?" he said, ready to take Hank by the shoulders and shake him. "What is it, man? Or is it super obvious and I'm just this huge . . . knucklehead like Divs said? Don't answer that."

Hank continued to grin at his brother. "Don't worry about it, Evan. It'll come to you in due time. In the meantime," he pointed a finger at Evan, "behave yourself." He looked down at his watch. "I gotta run." He looked back at Evan, finding his brother still looking concerned. "Hey, it'll be fine."

Evan looked back at him. "She's gonna get married and move to London. And be unhappy. Hank . . ."

Hank held up a hand. "Everything will work out," he said slowly. He clapped Evan on the shoulder. "I'm leaving now. Behave!" He jogged toward the guest house, leaving Evan with his mouth hanging open.

"Why does he always say that?" he said to himself. He shook his head and focused his attention on the guest house again, intending to figure out what Hank had already, the reason behind Divya's sudden anxiety.

He walked back to the house, thinking as he went, and almost didn't notice Divya's presence in the kitchen until he heard her voice. She was talking . . . to herself.

"Oh, Divya, what _are _you thinking? You, you are getting married, and he . . . is just so _annoying_!" she was saying, and when Evan heard the last part, he realized she likely wasn't referring to her dear fiance and decided to announce his presence before he overheard something that Divya certainly _would _kill him if she knew he knew.

"Oh, _there _you are," he said loudly, causing Divya to jolt slightly, then pass a hand over her hair, turning to face him, a fake smile planted firmly on her face.

"You saw me come in here, Evan," she said, her normal tone of disdain she used while addressing him returned. He nodded, rocking back and forth on his feet, seemingly waiting for something further from her. "What?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering if there was something else you wanted."

She gave him a curious look. "Something I wanted?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Evan said, scratching at the back of his head. "Because, you know, you said you had to go, yet you're still here, in my house . . ."

Divya narrowed her eyes at him. "Technically, I'll believe you'll find it is Boris' house," she said, mocking his earlier words.

Evan smirked and wagged a finger at her. "Oh, so we're going to play _that _game, are we?" He began walking toward her and she allowed a smirk of her own to crawl across her face. "Because I could easily counter your argument by saying that Hank and I spend considerably more time in this particular residence than our dear friend Boris, so therefore it is our house."

Divya rolled her eyes. "Evan, _I _spend more time here than Boris. I am afraid your argument just does not hold any water."

Evan gave her a serious look. "Do you want it to?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't smile, just stared at her, his eyes smoldering. "You could spend all your time here. Call off the engagement. Listen to your heart for once, Divs."

Divya blinked, trying to process his words. "Evan . . ."

"Divs?"

Divya blinked again. Evan was . . . behind her? She looked down. She was still sitting at the island. She'd imagined that entire conversation? Why was that so terribly disappointing?

"Hey, Divs, you okay?" Evan had skirted around the island and was standing in front of her, a few feet away, like he was scared to get too close.

Divya closed her eyes, attempting to tamp down the cavalcade of emotions threatening to pour down on her. She took a deep breath, then froze when she felt Evan touch her shoulder. It was like she had been shocked. Her eyes flew open and focused on Evan, who wore such a look of concern, she nearly melted in her seat. She still hadn't said anything.

Evan smirked at her. "Hey, I know I'm good looking, but that's never stopped you from talking to me before."

Divya's face fell at the same time as a twist of . . . _something_ surged in her gut. She clumsily pushed herself to her feet, trying her best not to touch Evan as she backed away from him. He narrowed his eyes at her in concern.

"I was just joking, Divs," he said, as she finally managed to turn the other direction, so she at least didn't have to _look _at him. "Listen, I know I'm a jerk, but . . ." He let out a loud sigh. "I do care about you." He paused then, and Divya found herself waiting for his next words, knowing she was doing nothing but digging herself into an even deeper hole. He cleared his throat. "So, um, yeah, if you want to talk or anything . . ."

Divya spun around then, causing Evan to stumble backward, his hands up for protection. Without any further hesitation, she stomped toward him, only stopping when she was within reach of him. She reached up . . .

. . . and pulled his head down, pressing her lips firmly against his.

She knew she was in trouble here, but she _had _to do it. He was just being so damn _charming_, and _cute_, and just so incredibly . . . _Evan_. She wasn't sure how he managed to do it - piss her off and make her smile at the exact same time - but she knew she couldn't stand the thought of him _not _being in her life. And moving to London meant that that very thing may happen. But at the same time . . .

Divya pulled away from Evan suddenly, like she had been propelled backward by magnetic force. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, as he slowly opened his own eyes, adjusting to the situation. He blinked a few times and then smirked. "Wow," he finally managed, and that seemed to be the breaking point for Divya, as she turned and ran from the house.

Evan realized his mistake as soon as she had turned, and as she fled the building, he stepped forward, calling her name out behind her.

Divya made a beeline for her vehicle, knowing she needed to get away from Evan and this property and anything associated with him. As she reached her SUV and was searching in her purse for her keys, she heard a voice behind her.

"Divya?"

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief when she realized Evan hadn't followed her out here, but then opened her eyes again and turned in confusion to face her companion. "Jill," she said upon seeing the hospital administrator's concerned face. "What are you doing here?"

Jill shrugged and took a step forward. "I was meeting with Hank about clinic stuff. Are you okay?"

Divya gave a laugh of disbelief and shook her head, causing Jill to come even closer, until she was within arm's reach of Divya and could put a hand on her shoulder. "Divya, what's going on? Is it," she leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "did something happen with Raj?"

Divya shook her head and looked out over the courtyard, trying to keep her emotions in check. "If only it were that easy," she admitted, then turned to meet Jill's eyes again, panic filling her own eyes. "Whatever I tell you, you must promise you won't say anything to Hank."

"Whoa, Divya, what is going _on_?" Jill asked in a hushed tone, seriously concerned for her friend.

Divya frowned, glancing over Jill's shoulder at the guest house before returning her gaze to the administrator's face. "I may have . . . done something to jeopardize my engagement."

Jill waited for her to elaborate, and when she didn't, urged her on. "And . . .? What happened? It can't possibly be as bad -"

"I kissed Evan," Divya interrupted.

Jill's eyes bugged out of her head. "You _what_?"

"I . . . kissed Evan," Divya repeated, clasping her hands together nervously. "Just now. In the guest house. I mean, obviously, since that's where I just was. I don't even know _why _I did it, because he was being incredibly irritating, even more than normal, and I was just so _mad _at him for taping Raj . . . But then he was being caring, and charming, and all those things he always is without trying to be, and I knew I had to do something about it right then and there." She looked up at Jill, who was looking back at her with wide eyes. "Please don't tell Hank."

Jill gave her a sympathetic smile. "I can promise you, but I can't guarantee he won't find out."

"Why?" Divya asked, before it dawned on her. "Oh, God. Everyone is going to . . . Evan has the largest mouth in the Hamptons . . . I am such an _idiot_!" She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Hey, you can't control how you feel," Jill said, moving her hand to Divya's back and giving it a gentle rub. "Trust me. I've done plenty of idiotic things in the name of love." Divya froze at that statement, and Jill halted her movements. "What?"

Divya looked to Jill with panicked eyes. "Oh, God . . . Am I in love with Evan?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, I'd love any feedback you might have! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jill turned so she was in front of Divya, taking care to look her directly in the eye. "Whoa, Divya. Being attracted to someone does not mean you're in love. I mean, you know that, right?"

Divya looked at her in despair. "I don't know _what _I know anymore, Jill." She slumped against her SUV. "All I know is that what I just did was either a huge mistake and will cost me my marriage and possibly jeopardize my job with HankMed and my relationship with Hank and Evan, or . . ." She trailed off and looked back up at Jill.

"Or it could have been the best decision you've ever made," she finished, leaning against the car next to Divya.

Divya rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt it was the _best _decision I have ever made . . ."

Jill turned her head to look at her, smiling. "But you agree it wasn't a bad decision?"

Divya groaned, tossing her head back against the car. "You tricked me into saying that, Ms. Casey."

Jill's smile grew. "I did nothing of the sort, Ms. Katdare." She stepped away from the car, moving in front of Divya and placing a hand on her arm. "Listen, only you know how you feel. And I know you want to do right by your family, but Divya, you _have _to think about yourself. This is _your _life. Your parents already know you're a PA. I am sure if you just sat down and talked to them, told them what you want, they would support you. They want you to be happy, don't they?" Divya didn't answer, just looked away like she was about to cry. Jill kept at her, though. "Divya. They want you to be happy. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do!" Divya spat, turning to look at Jill again. Her eyes were filled with worry. "But I don't know what will _make _me happy."

Jill gave her a sympathetic look, but shrugged. "I think you _do _know, but you just don't _want _it to be what makes you happy."

Divya's expression turned into a glare. "I hate him," she muttered, and Jill laughed, moving next to Divya and sliding her arm around Divya's waist, directing her back to the guest house.

"No you don't," Jill said, smiling as Divya walked with her without even realizing where they were going.

Divya sighed. "I don't," she agreed, "but I really really want to right now." Jill laughed again, and Divya even cracked a smile, before she looked up and froze in her tracks. "What are you doing? I'm leaving." She turned to walk back to her car, but Jill blocked her path, stepping in front of her and looking her in the eye. Divya crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her. "I am _not _going back in there."

Jill gave her a look of disbelief. "You can't avoid him forever," she said.

"I would like to just avoid him right _now_," Divya responded, attempting once again to push past Jill, but the other woman moved with her. Divya rolled her eyes. "Jill, I know you are trying to keep everything from becoming complicated, but I can assure you that it is already far more complicated than you realize."

"I know, Divya," Jill said softly, and Divya turned her glare into a look more curious than anything else.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Jill let out a sigh and turned Divya around to face the guest house again. "Just trust me here. Besides, what's more awkward - seeing him now, five minutes after you kissed him, or seeing him tomorrow, after you've both had hours to think about it."

"I highly doubt Evan will spend hours thinking about me kissing him," Divya scoffed.

Jill rolled her eyes behind Divya's back. "It's Evan. He'll think about it."

Divya walked a few more steps, then suddenly stopped. "I can't do it," she said, and this time when she turned to face Jill, her eyes were filled with panic.

Jill tried her best to be patient and understanding. "Hon, I know you're confused and wondering what the hell you're doing, but you'll figure things out."

Divya nodded, but her thoughts were elsewhere. After a moment, she shook her head and met Jill's eyes. "That's not what I'm concerned about." Jill frowned in confusion and Divya gave her a helpless look. "What if he _doesn't_ want this?"

Jill rubbed a soothing hand on Divya's back, while in the guest house, Evan watched the two women. He knew they were out there and while usually he'd be totally ogling them and thinking perverted thoughts, he was hardly registering their presence outside because of the thoughts running through his head.

Divya had kissed him. _Divya_. The uptight, but incredibly smoking hot, woman who belittled and argued with him day in and day out. She _kissed_ him. And it was full on, tongues included, make-out session kissing, too, not just a friendly smooch. _And _it wasn't to save him from being flattened by a big, scary black guy, either.

"Wow," he said to himself. It was all he could really manage. The whole situation was just . . . _bizarre_. It was literally like living inside a dream world. He suddenly stood up straighter, took a deep breath and . . . slapped himself across the face.

"Aw, mother -" he started, but sensed a presence behind himself and cut himself off, spinning to face the new arrival, hand rubbing his sore cheek.

"Reliving your favorite moment of the day?" Hank asked, a smirk on his face.

Evan narrowed his eyes at his brother. "As a matter of fact, _no_," he said, allowing a tint of smugness to creep into his voice.

Hank raised an eyebrow. "So you're just a big masochist who enjoys slapping himself across the face then? Because that's a little weird, Ev, even for you."

"Ha, Hank, really hilarious," Evan said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "You really should have gone into comedy instead of medicine, you know? You'd make so much more money."

Hank laughed. "Chill out, Evan." He clapped his hands together and pointed them at Evan. "Alright, tell me what it is that has you slapping yourself silly."

"Well," Evan started, and glanced back at where Divya and Jill had been standing to ensure Divya wasn't about to burst back in and hear him giving Hank all the details of their steamy make-out session. When he turned back to Hank, he remembered his brother's earlier words. "Didn't you say you were leaving?"

Hank gave him an incredulous look. "Jill showed up here." Evan gave him a knowing look and Hank rolled his eyes. "To talk about clinic stuff. She left. Don't change the subject."

"Actually, if you take a gander outside, you'll see that she's still here," Evan said, his usual pompous air returning.

"She is?" Hank asked, peering over Evan's shoulder to look outside. He spotted her talking to Divya and turned back to Evan, flabbergasted. "What did you do now? I _told _you to behave!"

Evan held up a finger and shook it at Hank. "Do _not _use that tone with me, mister. I did absolutely _nothing_ that would count as misbehavior. As a matter of fact, Miss Katdare was the one who instigated this whole thing." He paused and thought about his words for a second. "Well, not the _whole _thing. But this most recent part, yeah."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Okay, so you're not at fault for once. What did Divya do that has you in such a tizzy?"

"Tizzy? Really, Henry? Who uses that word besides 80-year-old ladies?" Hank gave him a pointed look and Evan continued. "Fine. Right. You ready for this?" He grinned, letting Hank know that he was in for something big. Hank just nodded and signaled for him to hurry up and say it already. Evan nodded slowly and told him. "Divya . . . kissed me."

Rather than being shocked about the news, Hank rolled his eyes again. "Okay, sure, Evan. You can continue to live in your little dream world, but I'm telling you, it is not healthy -"

"No, Hank, I am being completely serious," Evan interrupted him, grabbing Hank by the shoulders and forcing him to look at him.

Hank took the opportunity to really study his brother's face. "You _are _being serious, aren't you?"

Evan didn't answer the question, rather let go of Hank and turned away from him, running a hand through his hair. "For once in my life, I have absolutely no idea what to do next, Hank." He began to pace, and Hank kept a steady eye on him. "I mean, I want to . . . But I can't . . . And I don't know if she . . ." He sighed. "This whole being an adult thing sucks."

Hank couldn't keep the smile from his face, as much as he tried. He walked to Evan, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "It's about time you grew up, little bro," he said, and Evan rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm not exactly the best person to take relationship advice from, but . . ." He paused and Evan turned his head to look at him, interested in what Hank would say. "Sometimes you just gotta let your heart make the decisions."

Evan sighed and lowered his head. "Not helpful, Hank."

Hank let out a soft laugh. "Hey, I can't live your life for you, Ev. Especially not your love life." He then lowered his voice, mumbling, "Not that I would want to."

"I heard that," Evan said, and turned his attention back toward the driveway, where Divya and Jill stood, talking. "How did I . . . Damn. I mean," he turned back to Hank, "I always fantasized about . . ."

"Oh, God, not sure I want to hear what's coming next," Hank muttered.

Evan stopped and glared at his brother. "Do you mind? This is a very serious situation and I could use your support, rather than you mocking me."

Hank rolled his eyes. "I am not mocking you, Evan. I want you to be happy. And if Divya is what makes you happy . . ."

Evan smiled at that, but it faltered just as quickly as he looked down at the floor. "Yeah, well, doesn't matter how I feel. She's getting married, and besides, she pretty much hates me."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Divya doesn't hate you, Ev."

Evan looked up at him, his expression serious. "Well, it's a very severe dislike, then. I do nothing but piss her off most of the time, and . . ."

"And that's why she kissed you?" Hank said, smirking a bit. "Come on, Evan. She cares about you, and you've proven that you care about her."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that she's getting married," Evan said, then turned and kicked a stool next to the island, regretting that decision as soon as he made it. He shook his foot out and made a face. "Son of a . . ."

Hank rolled his eyes again. "Okay, you may have a point."

"Thank you," Evan muttered, sitting down and rubbing his sore foot.

"_But_," Hank continued, "I don't want to see either one of you regret not knowing what could have been, either." He moved closer to Evan. "I know you, little bro. You're not the kind of guy to back down from a challenge. And trust me, Divya is just the kind of challenge you can't resist." Evan grinned at the thought, and Hank slapped him on the back. "So, what are you waiting for? Go for it, before it's too late."

"Before it's too late for what?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dun dun dun! Yeah, I know. :P This is all I have ready to post at the moment, but I will post more once I finish more. If anyone is interested. Ha. :)_


End file.
